Quatre and the Magic Lamp
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Must I tell you??? Title speaks for itself!! I'm not going to ruin the plot!!


****

Quatre and the Magic Lamp

I do not own Gundam Wing

There was a strong pacifist sultan who lived in Arabia. He had 29 daughters and 1 son. He had forty soldiers called Magunacs. When he will die, his son will take his place as Sultan. The lived in the castle Sandrock. The boy's name was Quatre Rabera Winner. Only he didn't' want to be sultan. He wanted to have fun. His sisters were getting married or they had suitors that came to see them every day. There were people that came to give the king gold or try to buy things from them. The young prince hated it! The only time where he had time to his self was when he played his songs. 

He had a lot of pets. A tiger named Datsu, a white Arabian stallion named Whitefire and many dogs and birds. He loved animals and music.

There was a peasant woman who live din the village. Her name was Dorothy. She was jealous of the people who lived in Sandrock Castle though she never met any of them. She had to scrounge for food. Her only companion was a cat named Meeka. Meeka was a stray kitten and Dorothy nursed it back to health.

One day there was another suitor for one of his sisters, the oldest, Iria. Dorothy watched with crossed arms, Meeka on her shoulder. She raised her eyebrow, "look at that, Meeka. Men line up to see a rich and spoiled princess. Everyone in that castle are spoiled, rich and selfish brats!"

Two children ran out and almost made the suitor fall from his horse, "out of my way, you little street rats if you know what's good for you!" he almost whipped him when Dorothy's cat, leaped up and began scratching his face.

Dorothy pulled the two frightened younger aside, "sorry, sir. I guess my cat has mistaken your ugly face for its scratching post!"

"You worthless street rat," he groaned. "How dare you say that!"

Dorothy put her hands on her hips, "how dare you try to hurt children. You call yourself a man!"

The man tsk-tsked, "watch your tongue," and began on his way.

"Look at that, Meeka," Dorothy said, "it's not every day you see a horse with _two_ rear ends!"

The commoners laughed as they watched the suitor's face turn bright red, "the princess shall hear of this?"

Dorothy cocked her head, "which one? Well, I don't think it matters, they're all selfish brats!"

"humph!" the suitor kept riding.

The restless prince Quatre was sitting on the fountain with his tiger and he heard his sister shouting at the suitor. Quatre and Datsu moved their heads in alert.

"Leave me alone, Prince Hasar!" Iria screamed. "Get your hands off of me!"

"but look at all these jewels I have for you."

"Datsu, sick him!" Prince Quatre ordered.

Datsu growled as he ran to Hasar hungrily. "Nice, nice tiger," Hasar whimpered.

"Get away from my sister!" Quatre shouted, pulling Iria behind him protectively. 

Datsu took a bite from Hasar's pants and he ran off, covering his behind. "I've never been so insulted!"

Quatre started laughing as she rubbed Datsu's head, "good boy, Datsu."

Iria forced herself to laugh, "thank you, Quatre," she murmured.

Quatre smiled, "sure thing."

"Why did prince Hasar leave so hastily," their father demanded. Then he looked at Quatre's tiger, "Quatre, how many times to I have to tell you, your sisters will never get married if you want them to play with Datsu?!"

"Oh come on Father," Quatre put his hands on his hips, "I was just doing Iria a favor. And it's good for Datsu to make new friends!"

All Quatre's sisters began giggling.

"Chew toy is more like it," their father said. "Quatre, I'm disappointed in you. I need you to be the--"

"Heir to the throne. I know, I know!" Quatre groaned, "but father, I don't want to! Have Iria do it, she's the oldest!"

"Oh, Quatre," he mumbled unsatisfactorily.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, Father," Iria said, her hands on Quatre's shoulders. "He's just fifteen years old. He only wants to have fun!"

"I think the best way for me to get to you son, if is I find a suitor for you too!"

"What?" Quatre and his sisters shouted.

"You're going to marry him off before _us?_" Hannah cried, who was the second oldest and who wanted nothing more to be a bride.

"Father, please, I don't want to get married yet! Women scare me!" he gasped.

All of his sisters "humphed" and crossed their arms.

"Oh, I didn't mean you, girls!" Quatre said. "You're my sisters, I love you!"

They uncrossed their arms and held their hands to their faces and sighed, "that's so sweet!"

"I'm not going to be around forever and I need someone to look after things while I'm gone." Their father told them.

"Do I really have to be sultan?" Quatre whined. "Ask Rashid or somebody."

"I know you will do well, son," he told him.

"But Father, how can I be sultan if I haven't been outside the castle wall? How can I rein over Arabia and rule the people if I don't even _know _them?"

"He's got a point, Father," Marigold said.

"I've made up my mind," he said, "I'll start sending for each princess in Arabia."

"But Father," Iria said., "there's less princesses in Arabia than there are princes!"

"Then I'll have to look past Arabia. I don't care if I have to look for them in China!"

"China?!!!" they all cried.

Their father left to his quarters. Quatre folded his arms, "then I guess I have to run away." He whispered to himself. He excused himself from his sisters and went to his room and took a cape. He was about to leave when Iria saw him.

"I know what you're going to do and I am not going to stop you." She said.

Quatre smiled, "thanks, Iria," he said.

"But if you're going to be around the commoners, don't stand out," she pointed to his royal Arabian attire. "If you want to lead the people, Quatre. Know what it's like to be one of them." She went to his closet and took out the plainest of his clothes. A black vest and white Arabian pants with a hole on them.

"I've meant to get those mended," Quatre said.

"They will work," she said and gave them to him. "Have fun, Quatre." She said with a weak smile.

"I wont' be gone forever."

"I understand why you're leaving, Quatre. I wont' tell anyone." She left for him to get dressed.

Quatre put the outfit on and left the castle. He started to climb up the wall when he felt a tug on his cloak. Datsu looked at him sadly. "No, sorry, Datsu. I can't take you with me." He rubbed his head. "I've got to do this for me. There's got to be more than this pampered prince life. Take care of everyone while I'm gone, all right?"

Datsu cocked his head.

Quatre laughed, "Okay, I'll get some meat from the marketplace for you." Datsu made a low purr and Quatre squeezed its neck. Quatre began to climb the wall and Datsu pushed Quatre's foot up with his head. "Farewell," Quatre said and left Sandrock Castle for the first time in his life.

The young prince ran to the village and stopped at the market place, "Wow," he breathed when he saw all the carts. "Look at all this."

"Hello there, boy. Would you like to buy some jewels?"

"Fruit?"

"Fish?"

Quatre smiled as he kept walking. He saw a girl with long ivory blond hair wearing a brown peasant dress running with a black cat at her feet. He didn't see anyone chasing after her and the girl was holding a bag contaning apples. He desided to follow her and he called for her, "hey, where's the fire?" he said as he took her arm.

"You didn't see anything!" she cried. "Please, don't tell anyone."

"See what?"

"Good." She saw some guards walking around, "Oh, no, hurry!" she led him past the ally and into an old house.

"Is this where you live?" he asked her and then thought _is this how all my people live?_

"Yes." She said as she sat down. She pulled a curtain that had a great view of the Sandrock castle. "I wish I could go there someday." She said as she sat down. Her cat jumped into her lap. 

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah, so I can meet the prince. I bet he's so handsome."

"Really because I'm…."

"So I can give him a piece of my mind!" she grunted, pounding her hand into floor. "What does he know about problems? He and all his sisters get whatever they want while there's starving people out here!"

"Oh, I'm sure the prince is a kind person." Quatre murmured. "Besides, being royalty isn't as easy as people think it is. You've got to live up to the law. Can't have any fun."

"Why, have you met him?" she turned her head.

"Yes…I know him quite well, actually."

"So what's your story? I never seen you in the marketplace before."

"Never been here before," Quatre leaned back and put his hands behind his head, "got some problems at home."

"Really?" she stood up and sat next to him, "I ran away from my home too. My parents are gone."

"I'm sorry," Quatre said.

"But Meeka keeps me company," she said, petting her head. "Did you have any pets?"

"Oh yes," Quatre said with a nod.

"There she is, get her!" guards came into the home.

"What are they doing here?" Quatre demanded. _Did Father send them?_

"Oh, no!" she shouted as she headed for the window. "Quickly!" she jumped took his hand and jumped out of the window.

"After them!"

Another group of guards were already waiting down the street and they grabbed her. "Let me go!" she cried.

"We don't need street rats like you stealing from the carts!" one of the guards grunted, "and the sultan doesn't want people like you on the streets."

"Unhand her!" Quatre cried, "I'm the---" he remembered about her telling him about how she was jealous of the prince, "wait. If I pay her debt, would you let her go?"

"Why, what have you done?" 

"Take me instead," Quatre said.

"Who are you, Prince Quatre?" they all started laughing.

"As a matter of fact," he said, a bit hesitant to reveal himself, he pulled his hood down and took out the medallion around his neck to prove who he was, "I _am!_"

"He's wearing the seal of Sandrock!" 

"Prince Quatre!" they bowed their heads, "what are you doing here, and with this street rat?"

"Don't ask me questions, just do what I say! Let her go!"

"You're the prince?" Dorothy shouted, "how dare you sit in your castle while there are so many sick and suffering people on your streets!" she spat at Quatre.

"How dare you do that to the prince!" the guards cried. "Show respect to the prince."

"He doesn't deserve any!"

"Oh, stop it," Quatre groaned, "she's right!"

"Forgive us, prince," the older guard said, "but she's been stealing too much food from the carts for too long and she must be punished. I take my orders from the sheriff." And he took Dorothy away.

"I can't even get the guards to do what I say and Father expects me to be sultan?" Quatre mumbled, "Are the maguanacs and my sisters the only people who would listen to me?" he scratched his head and he heard a faint meow.

Meeko lay hurt and heartbroken near where Dorothy was standing. She had a broken and bleeding paw. Quatre walked to her and began stroking her fur. It purred, but not because she was happy, but because she was in so much pain (it's true, when cats purr, sometimes they are in a great deal of pain. Think about that next time your cat is purring and she's laying on her back in a painful looking position!)

"You poor thing," Quatre murmured, picking up the black ball of fur in his arms, "oh, I'll take care of you." He started walking out of the market place and back to Sandrock Castle.

Quatre was taking good care of Meeka. He wrapped her paw and gave her a saucer of milk. He laid on her bed while stroking her back.

"Well, you're back sooner than expected," Iria said at the doorway, "what happened?" she looked at the cat Quatre was petting, "did you get _another_ pet?"

"No. I met a girl in the market place. This is her cat."

"Does she have a brother?" Hannah demanded from behind Iria.

Quatre smiled, "no."

"Well, what are you doing with her cat?" Iria asked, coming forward to pet it.

"Some guards came into the market place to arrest her," Quatre replied. "Her cat got hurt so I decided to take care of it."

"What did she do?"

"She's a thief. All she did was steal some food to survive," Quatre said, crossing his arms in anger. "Do you know many poor people are living outside the palace?"

Iria shook her head.

"The village is full of them. I did what I could to keep the guards from taking her away but nothing worked."

"It's the law, Quatre," Iria said, "we can't have thieves in Arabia."

"So, are the unfortunate supposed to live the rest of their lives in prison?" Quatre demanded. "Well, when I become sultan, things are defiantly going to change around here!"

"Quatre…you mean, you're going to be sultan? What changed your mind?"

"Absolutely. Something the girl told me kind of…inspired me to make a difference."

"I'm surprised to hear you say this!" Iria said with a laugh, "will you agree to have Father pick a bride for you too?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Quatre said. "Now I just want to get her out of the prison."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" she put her hands on her hips, "no one can get her out, not even you, Quatre!"

"Reallly?"

"Really. Maybe the only way if you go to the cave in the desert, search for the lamp and _wish_ for her out of there." She turned around as she cupped her chin, "but that's tricky, no one has gone in there and survived. So, little brother, I'm afraid you're out of," she turned again to see him gone. His windows left open and the cat raised her head with a confused _meow._ "Luck??"

Iria shook her head and picked up the cat. "Go for it, Quatre."

Quatre hopped onto his horse Whitefire and galloped into the desert. There was nothing but sand. Quatre looked around, "I don't see any cave! Iria, when I get home…we're going to have a loooong talk!"

Whitefire neighed and reared up.

"What's the matter, boy?" Quatre said as he rubbed the Arabian's long smooth neck. "See something?" then his medallion started to glow and something bounced off the light from his medallion.

His horse zoomed across the desert. Quatre could see something coming out of the ground "Whoa, slow down!" he squinted in the darkness, "what on Earth?"

Whitefire stopped and Quatre dismounted. The thing that came out of the sand looked like a giant tiger's head. The mouth opened, revealing steps. "Enterrrrr."

Quatre settled down Whitefire and began to walk inside the cave. Whitefire began neighing and kicking. "Relax, Whitefire, I'll be back." Quatre said over his shoulder and began going down the steps. With each step, the walls and floor became lighter to light Quatre's way down. "Wow, look at this place," Quatre said to himself. He went down a tight corridor and saw that there was a deep and far crack in the floor. (Like on Indiana Jones!) "How am I supposed to get over there?!" Quatre demanded. He sighed, "I'm going to have to jump for it. " He took a few steps back, ran forward with all his speed, ducked when he almost got to the edge and sprang into a jump. He stretched out his hand to the edge and he almost had it, but he began to fall. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he fell down the long crevice. Then he felt something comfortable underneath him, "well that was a soft landing," he muttered and noticed he was going up. He looked down to see a magic carpet. He stood up on it, "it's a magic carpet!"

The carpet took him to a room filled with gold, jewels and swords. In the center was the magic lamp. The carpet set Quatre at the steps. Quatre took a breath and walked up to get the lamp. He saw his reflection in the lamp as he picked it up, "this was easier than Iria said it would be." He muttered and just then the cave began cave-in. "Oh, no, what did I do, what did I do?"

"Now that you have the lamp, try to leave without wishing your way out or die!" 

"Oh, oh, no, oh no!" Quatre jumped from the steps and the carpet flew underneath him. As the carpet went by, Quatre grabbed a long curved sword. He was going to get out if he had to dig his way out. There was no way he was wasting his wishes on just getting out of the cave. The opening began to get smaller and smaller. Quatre took his sword and pressed it into the roof to keep it from closing in on him. "Almost there." He groaned.

Whitefire stepped onto the floor and Quatre zipped out just before the cave closed onto him. "I did it!" Quatre cried. "That's why no one got out alive, they wasted all of their wishes!" then he looked at his medallion, noticing it was glowing colors, "what the?" he picked it up, "or I guess it was the seal of Sandrock that protected me all along." Quatre's medallion was on a gold chain and with the seal of Sandrock. A symbol of two sickle swords crossed. Around the symbol were the words: "Power, Honor, Courage and Kindness."

Quatre got on his horse and rode to the village. Just outside the wall of the prison. he stopped to summon the genie. He rubbed the lamp and the genie came out of the lamp, "what do you command, master?"

"I wish for that girl to be freed from the prison." He pointed to Dorothy.

"It is done." 

The cell disappeared from around Dorothy and she stood in front of Quatre.. "You again?" she muttered distastefully.

"I let you out," he said, "aren't you going to thank me?"

She found herself smiling, "thank you?"

"Well, you're free now and I'll see that you will get what you deserve."

"The prince does have manners." She blushed and ran her finger over her lip, "I've underestimated you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Where's my cat?" she asked.

"Safe at my palace."

"Well, thank you," she moaned and turned to her home.

"Don't you want to come with me?" Quatre asked.

"No, thank you." She said over shoulder. She gave a weak smile, "take good care of Meeka."

"I'll bring her to you when she gets all better." Quatre mounted on top of Whitefire. When he got home, his father said that he has sent for a princess to marry him.

"Princess Delah is coming tomorrow. I want you to be on your best behavior!"

"But Father…" Quatre began, then realized he couldn't argue his way out. "oh, okay, fine." He fell on his bed. "Oh, I wish it were the girl from the market place instead."

Dorothy looked at the window and suddenly saw a great ball light coming toward her, "what the?" The light went around her and changed her rags into a beautiful light green pair of Arabian princess pants (like Princess Jasmine's outfit) and a top with sequins. On her bare feet were satin slippers and around her head was a gold shiny band with an emerald in the middle. She wore an arm bracelet on each arm and had a gold necklace and gold earrings. Then she was out of her home and in a castle in the far desert.

"Where am I?" Dorothy mumbled, "where did these clothes come from?" she looked herself over, "I'm a princess in a castle!"

"Sweetheart, tomorrow you will go to the castle of Sandrock to meet with Prince Quatre," Sultan Bolo said. "hey…what happened to your hair? Are you trying something new, dear?"

Meanwhile, the _real_ princess Delah was at Dorothy's house. She had long dark hair and now wore her clothes, "where am I? Father, where are you!!? How am I supposed to meet Prince Quatre like this!? Whaaaa!"

The next day Quatre was all dressed up in white pants and top with red stripes on the side and a long red cape. He wore a cap with a ruby and a pink feather. He was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed unhappily. "Let's just get this over with!" he groaned.

Trumpets sounded and other musical instruments. Quatre went to the balcony to see a lot of camels and people marching. Four topless men carried a tent on their shoulders which held the princess. 

"Quatre, come down here!" his father cried. 

"I'm coming," he shouted back, slowly going down the steps.

"Look at those strong men!" Hannah shouted from her bedroom window.

Quatre's father opened the door and walked out, Quatre trailing behind him. The four strong men stopped and took a knee as a fair right hand with painted red nails, a gold bracelet with sapphires and rubies and a gold ring on to match on the pointer finger came from behind the curtain. Quatre's father nudged him, "well? Help her out, son!" 

Quatre sighed and came to the side to take the hand. He gave it a pull and the princess stepped out. She swung her head while stroking her hair. "Hello, I'm princess Dor," then caught herself, "Delah."

"I'm prince Quatre," Quatre said with fake politeness, "welcome to Castle Sandrock." He raised an eyebrow, "you look familiar, have we met?"

She shook her head, "no, this has been my first time to Castle Sandrock." She smiled. _He's so handsome!_

I'm sure I've seen her somewhere, Quatre thought as he smiled back.

As Quatre led princess Delah up the steps, his sisters started flirting with the men who carried Delah.

"What a beautiful castle," Delah said, "his majesty has good taste."

"Yes, it is." Quatre murmured. "Tell me about your castle."

"Castle Rhinestone is in the middle of the desert," she told him. "Not as pretty as this one."

"What are you supposed to do in a sandstorm?" they walked to the back of the castle where the fountain was. Datsu ran to greet Quatre and he sniffed Delah.

Delah made a faint cry of surprise.

"He won't hurt you."

"Big tiger," she whispered. 

"Datsu's just a big kitty cat, aren't you?" he began rubbing his face.

Meeka jumped from a tree and onto Delah's shoulder, "Meeka, you're all right!!" she shouted.

"Meeka?" Quatre raised an eyebrow. "You're the girl from the market place!" he pointed his finger at her, "how did you….?"

"Well…I don't know," she whispered honestly, "I was at home and then suddenly I was in Delah's castle."

"Then she must be at your home," Quatre said. Then he remembered about last night. He made a wish without even thinking about it. He didn't even rub the lamp. Two wishes gone.

"But I wouldn't want to give this up!" Delah shouted, twirling with her arms up. "the jewels, the glamour and this beautiful outfit!"

"There's a lot more than the clothes," Quatre said with a nod. "It's not as glamorous as you think."

"Oh, I don't care," she said with a laugh, "I'm not poor anymore!"

"So, what is your _real_ name?" Quatre asked.

"Dorothy."

"So, Dorothy," Quatre said, taking her hand, "how would you like to go on a magic carpet ride?"

"Magic carpet?"

Quatre put his fingers to his lips and whistled for the carpet. Instead Whitefire came, "sorry, Whitefire…I was calling for the magic carpet."

Whitefire neighed and lowered his head in sorrow. The carpet flew to them and Quatre hopped on. "Well, come on."

"Doesn't look very safe," she mumbled.

"Trust me," Quatre pulled her up, "it is a lot safer than being on the street."

The carpet flew above the trees in a quick liftoff and Dorothy fell forward and into Quatre. She laughed in embarrassment but Quatre leaned back and put his arm around her. Dorothy looked down, admiring the view. She pointed at the castle and the market place.

"It's so beautiful from up here," Dorothy said, laying down on her stomach and propping herself with her elbows.

Quatre lay down beside her, looked down and turned to her, "yes," he said with a nod, "but no where near as beautiful as you."

She smiled as she propped her head up with her hand to reach her other hand to Quatre's cheek. "His majesty is too kind."

Quatre smiled back and smoothed her hair. "Just call me Quatre." He put laid his hand on hers and looked back down. The carpet lowered down to a river and they touched the water. Quatre plucked a water lily and gave it to Dorothy. Dorothy put it in her hair.

They came back after a long romantic carpet ride. Quatre led her to the window of the guest bedroom and helped her down. She looked down at him with a smile on her face. "That was a lot of fun. Let's do it again sometime," she said.

Quatre nodded, "sure. Sleep well." He began to close his eyes and tilt his head to kiss her. Dorothy leaned down while she held Quatre's chin. Then they parted, both a little disappointed when they ran out of breath. Quatre went to his room. "I wonder if my sisters are having as much luck as me." He heard comotion from the main room.

"But Father, so what if they're not princes?" Hannah demanded.

"They're slaves!" Father groaned, "it's the law, princes have to marry princesses."

"But they're so strong and handsome and we love them!" Elektra added.

"I said no!"

His sisters groaned as they walked away with the strapping young slaves.

"I guess not," Quatre whispered to himself and went to his father.

"Well, son, how did it go?" he asked. "Don't tell me I need to send for another princess."

"No father," Quatre said, "I like her. Arange for the wedding tomorrow!"

"Great news!" he embraced him, "I'm so happy." He clapped his hands and a servant came, "Abdul, go fetch Princess Delah, please."

"What if she's sleeping, your majesty?"

"She will be awake for the news."

"Too late!" Delah cried, running out, "your majesty, I assure you, you won't be disappointed! Oh, thank you, thank you!" she threw her arms around him. 

"My dear, you take good care of Quatre and make sure he does well," the sultan told her. "Keep an eye on him."

"I thought that's what he wanted _us_ to do," Nina whispered to Iria.

"We can't take care of our brother _forever._" Iria said.

"I'm going to miss him," Nina wailed.

"He's still going to be our little brother, Nina," Iria grunted.

"Tomorrow we will tell the city about this," the sultan said, "now it's time for you all to get to bed. You need your rest."

Then the next day the Sultan stood on a wall in front of all the people. "People of Arabia, my son has chosen a wife. Her name is…Princess Delah Baiu!"

"Stop, stop!" the real Deal Delah said, "that princess is a fraud! Shes' not who you think she is!"

"Uh oh…" Quatre groaned.

Sultan Bolo squinted, "Delah, is that you dear?"

"Yes, Father! And that's not me!" Delah cried.

"You there, who are you?" Quatre's father demanded. 

"I am the real princess Delah Baiu and that woman is a fraud!" she pointed at Dorothy. "She's wearing my clothes!"

"You're wearing mine!" Dorothy shouted. 

"She's a thief!"

"I don't even know you," Dorothy shouted, "an neither does the prince!"

"Well, he can't marry you because you're not a princess!" Delah shouted, "I'm the one who's supposed to marry Prince Quatre, not that street rat!"

The whole audience gasped and booed. The Sultan Bolo took his daugher's hand and looked at her and Dorothy. "I'm confused….how did you get all here and how did she get to your room."

"I don't know!" Dorothy cried. "I was in my home and the next thing I knew, I was wearing your clothes and at your castle!"

"Well, I wish someone could explain this for me!" Quatre's father asked, "or you, Bolo and your dauther are imposters!"

"Uh, Father?" Quatre whispered, turning to him.

"What is it, son?"

Quatre took off his hat and reached inside to pull out the magic lamp, "they're right. I met this girl in the market place and she was arrested. I wished for her to get out and then I wished that she was the princess you were going to set me up with."

"A magic lamp!" he cried, "_where_ did you get this?"

"The forbidden cave in the desert."

"I see, so you have only one wish left?" he asked.

Quatre nodded.

"Now will be the time to make it."

Quatre nodded again and looked at Dorothy, who turned around because a tear was about to form in her eye. He looked at Delah, who was staring at him and her father. He looked at his sisters who were looking at the strong slaves and commoners. He rubbed the lamp, "I wish…."

"Yes, master?"

"I wish that I and my sisters could marry who we deem worthy!!"

"Done."

Princess Delah gasped and then looked at her father, "Father, do something! It's supposed to me up there, not her!"

"Delah, hush," he grunted, "he made his decision so be happy about it. I can still find you another suitor."

"But I wanted Quatre!!" she whined as he took her away.

"I choose him!" all his sisters ran to the men they were in love with.

"and I choose _you!_" Quatre took Dorothy and lifted her around.

"Well, you're going to be sultan, now," his father said, "and I hope you won't be making wishes to make all of your decisions and laws."

"I know father, I know," Quatre said, "and I want to start off by doing something about poor and unfortunate people in Arabia!"

Everyone began cheering. 

"And as sultan of this kingdom, I'll make sure they'll find work so they don't have to live in the streets. I swear on the seal of Sandrock!"

"I can see he means business," Iria said, folding her arms. "That's my brother!"

"He'll do better than me," their father said, watching him shout out his words of promise to his people, "and he was afraid of being sultan."

Quatre held his arm around Dorth's waist, "and this will be my bride and your queen, Dorothy!" (Is there a such thing as a Sultaness?) and he kissed Dorothy as the people cheered.

From that day on, no one had to live in the streets and had to steal from the carts in Quatre's kingdom. They were all treated with respect or Quatre had them banished to the desert.

****

The End! 


End file.
